


Groovy!

by ami_ven



Category: Earthworm Jim (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We never get to do nothing for very long, Jim,” explained Peter.  “It would bore the audience.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groovy!

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "umbrella", "we all survived" & "not serious" (bonus: metafiction)

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon on the small, insignificant planet called Earth. Earthworm Jim and his sidekick Peter Puppy were enjoying a rare opportunity for relaxation before another nefarious villain attempted to overthrow their peaceful planet.

“Ah,” said Jim, laying back in his hammock in the shade of their large, red-and-white umbrella. “What a beautiful day, and not a dastardly villain in sight!”

“I’ll say,” Peter agreed. “It’s too bad it won’t last.”

Jim sat up again. “What do you mean, little buddy?”

“We never get to do nothing for very long, Jim,” explained Peter. “It would bore the audience.”

“Hmm, good point. But surely our fine audience doesn’t like to watch us face mortal peril week after week.”

“Well…” Peter paused, looking thoughtful. “I suppose not. But then, it’s not really mortal peril, is it? We’re the main characters. We can’t die!”

“Maybe not,” Jim agreed. “But we can get hurt. Or chewed on!” he added, with a pointed look at Peter.

Peter ignored that last one. “But no matter what happens, we can’t be hurt worse than can be fixed by the next adventure. Even the bad guys survive every time.”

“I guess I never thought of it that way,” said Jim. “The same few villains do seem to try and take over the world on a regular basis. I suppose that we should be grateful no one else has such nefarious schemes!”

“Or that the writers are too lazy to come up with any more characters,” said Peter, stretching out in his hammock again. “So, really, Jim, we should enjoy this while it lasts.”

“Good idea, little buddy,” Jim agreed. “Hey, why don’t we break out the snacks?”

“Snacks?” asked Peter. “Where?”

“In the cooler. But, Peter—”

Before Jim could finish, Peter pulled the cooler open and dug into the contents of a plastic container. “Hey, this is good!” he said. “What is it?”

“Haggis,” said Jim. “The heart, lungs and liver of a sheep boiled in its own stomach.”

Peter turned green and ducked behind the tree.

“Sorry,” said Jim. “Are you—?”

With a snarl, Peter came into view again, now in his large, monster-like form. “Peter!” Jim yelled, as his sidekick leaped at him, gnawing on the leg of Jim’s suit. Quickly, Jim reached out to tickle him, turning Peter back into his smaller, calmer self.

“Sorry, big guy,” he muttered.

Jim smiled. “That’s okay. I tried to warn you about the—”

“— way every episode ends!” said Peter suddenly.

Jim frowned. “No, I was going to say, ‘the haggis’. I know you don’t like it.”

“No, Jim,” said Peter. “I’m warning you about—”

_Crash!_ A large cow fell out of the sky, squashing Jim, hammock and all.

“The cow,” Peter finished. “See you next week, folks.”

THE END


End file.
